Shadow Mewtwo vs Shadow
This is S1 E5 of PlantMan283's OMMs. Pokken Tournament vs Sonic! Which dark dopplenganger will win out? (Yes, I'm alive!) OMM I've run out of joke ideas. Plz dnt kll meh Prelude Setting: Ferrum League This year's League was different. It allowed Pokemon to sign up without a Trainer, though Trainers were still allowed. For some reason, they had mistaken Shadow for a Pokemon. One day, he saw a sign. Shadow: A tournament? Finally, I can show everyone in this universe that I am the ULTIMATE Life Form. He walked up to the registrations guy and signed up. Registrations Guy: A Pokemon that can talk? Huh... Shadow fought his way through the Tournament. He beat Pikachu Libre in the first round. He beat Machamp in the second round. He beat Gardevoir in the third round. He beat Aegislash in the semifinals. And finally beat Darkrai in the finals. He was made Champion. Shadow: That'll teach them a lesson about what happens when you mess with ME! Suddenly, the sky becomes dark. This happened in the 43rd annual Ferrum League, when a Trainer with a Lucario won. It was Shadow Mewtwo! Shadow Mewtwo: More energy, fresh energy... Shadow teleported behind Shadow Mewtwo and kicked him into the ground. Shadow: Sorry, but I guess I'll have the pleasure of KILLING you! Shadow Mewtwo: Haha....what a joke. LIVE AND LET DIE! ENGAGE! 60 seconds left!! Shadow punches Shadow Mewtwo and charges up Chaos Energy in his leg, and then kicks him away. Shadow Mewtwo catches himself in the air. Shadow dashes towards him. 53 seconds left!! Shadow Mewtwo knocks Shadow away, and chases after him. He then smashes Shadow into the ground, flies upwards and fires a Shadow Ball. 46 seconds left!! Shadow kicks it back to Shadow Mewtwo. It hits, and Shadow teleports behind him and fires Chaos Spears. Shadow Mewtwo tries to block the spears, but Shadow teleports behind him. Shadow: CHAOS....BLAST!!!! A huge explosion engulfs the stadium. 37 seconds left!! Shadow Mewtwo is burnt, and Shadow goes in for the kill, but energy from a giant Synergy Crystal purs into him, and he transforms into Mega Shadow Mewtwo X. He then fires a vortex of energy that pulls Shadow in. MSMX then uses Psystrike, first knocking Shadow into the air, then slamming him into the ground, and then firing blasts of energy at him. Shadow lays on the ground. Shadow Mewtwo flies back onto the ground. Shadow Mewtwo: Ha, not so tough are y- 18 seconds left!! Just before Shadow Mewtwo could finish his sentence, Shadow uses the Emeralds to become Super Shadow and blasts Shadow Mewtwo away. He then uses rapid strikes, and then knocks Shadow Mewtwo away. Shadow Mewtwo: This..isn't...over....THIS...ISN'T.....OVER!!!! 9 seconds left!! Shadow Mewtwo blasts Shadow, knocking him to the ground. Shadow Mewtwo then flies up into space, and charges up a huge Death Ball. Shadow: CHAOS......... Shadow Mewtwo: HAHAHAHA!!! DIE!!!! Shadow Mewtwo fires the blast. It nearly envelops the Earth. 2 seconds left!! Shadow: CONTROL!!! The timer freezes at 1, and Shadow teleports up and creates a Chaos Spear and impales Shadow Mewtwo. Shadow snaps his fingers, making time flow again. Shadow Mewtwo: AGH... Shadow kicks him. K.O.!! After The Fight Shadow Mewtwo lands back in the nearly destroyed world. Shadow: Looks like this place isn't of use anymore. Shadow teleports away. Results THS MELEE'S WINNER IS... SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!! Shadow: HMPH! Category:Sonic vs Pokemon Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's